happy_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Dice Corleon
Diceneo "Dice" James Corleon is a main character in Sam & Cat.Cameron's tweet about portraying a main character He is Sam and Cat's next door neighbor. He is a cool and slick guy, but he is also nice. He likes selling things and making deals.Cameron's tweet about Dice being Cat's neighborCameron's tweet about Dice's personality Dice is a big reason for Sam and Cat's blooming babysitting business. Dice is cool, calm and collected. He also knows all the tenants in the building, as well the gossip. He can get Sam and Cat almost anything from clients to gadgets.Nick.com - Dice's character bio He is portrayed by Cameron Ocasio. Personality Dice has a very caring nature. He is shown to care about his friends, such as Sam, Cat, and Goomer, and will do anything to help them out. Relationships Sam (2013-Present: Idol, Friend) Dice first met Sam in #Pilot when he went to sell celebrity hair to Cat. He instantly recognized her from iCarly and told her that she is awesome. He and Sam become good friends as Dice helps her and Cat with the wacky antics surrounding their babysitting business. Cat (2013-Present: Neighbor, Good Friend) Dice is good friends with Cat. They have been neighbors since Cat moved in to live with her Nona. Cat comfortably lets Dice walk into her apartment. Goomer (2013-Present: Good Friend/Possibly Best Friend) Dice is Goomer's manager and is also his good friend. Dice is shown to really care about Goomer and even asked Sam and Cat to help fool Goomer's mother into thinking Goomer was a high school teacher so he wouldn't have to move back home. Nona (2013-Present: Former neighbor) Dice and Nona lived in the same building before Nona moved to Elderly Acres, but Dice is still close with her granddaughter, Cat Valentine. In #ToddlerClimbing, Nona goes to lunch at Bots with Dice, Sam, and Cat. Later on, she pretends to be Dice's grandmother to fool the Rival Babysitting Service. Trivia *He is always looking to make extra money by wheeling and dealing, and he uses many far-fetched ways to do so, such as collecting hair from celebrities to sell. He seems to be very talented at advertising, almost like someone in an infomercial.ClevverTV - Exclusive: Cameron Ocasio Talks New Nickelodeon Show "Sam & Cat" *Cat loves it when Dice advertises his products. *Dice is the only main character on the show that hasn't been featured in a previous show. *Dice sells 'the spife', a utensil that is half spoon and half knife. He says it can be used for those times when you're eating cereal and suddenly need to cut up a sausage. It is also very useful for opening things. *Dice has sold defective hats from various states. Sam has one from Montana spelled Montuna. *Dice has a pet goat named Murf that Sam and Cat sometimes babysit. Dice accidentally bought him from a foreign man in an alley thinking the guy said coat and not goat. *He is a big fan of iCarly. *He is similar to Deuce Martinez from the Disney Channel series Shake It Up. Both sell things randomly and wear a similar article of clothing almost every episode of their show. *He almost always wears a hat. *He bought a 40-dollar goat from a man he met in an alley. *He manages Goomer in Mixed Martial Arts. *Apparently, Dice has had close encounters with or been arrested by the police before, as in #TheBritBrats, he is seen quietly and slowly walking away as the supposed cops "arrest" Sam, Cat and Nona for running an illegal bingo game. Another instance in #BabysitterWar is after Cat uses his cannon to blast a turkey directly into Justin Fever, knocking him out, he just simply states "I was never here" and runs out of the apartment. *Dice is revealed to be 12 years old in #MommaGoomer. *He is a hair model. *As shown in #GoomerSitting, Dice seems very close with Goomer. *Dice is shown to be very good friends with Sam and Cat. *His last name hasn't been revealed yet. He is the only main character to have an unknown last name. *Dice has been dressed up on two occasions by Cat. Once in #ToddlerClimbing as a little kid and second in #MommaGoomer as a teenager. Both times she failed miserably. *So far Dice has sold celebrity hair, defective hats, and spifes. *Dice is revealed to have a dog named Opee in #BabysittingCommercial.Sam & Cat - TV Listings, who he's had for six months. *Dice has a few jobs he's embarrassed about such as a hair model and a party dancer. *The zip code where he lives is 90291. *He has access to some unusual stuff like dynamite and outlawed candy. *His PearPhone cover has red dice on it. *Dice is the only main character who's not a title character. *Dice reveals to be part of the Burbank Spelling Bee. *Dice's Aunt Fergene is frequently mentioned as a running gag, like Cat's brother. *Dice has an assistant. *Dice also has a lawyer. *He is in the 6th grade *His full name was revealed in #SuperPsycho Category:Characters Category:Sam & Cat Category:HappyCat